


Hollow Shift

by V_Prime



Category: Dappervolk (Video Game)
Genre: Blackmail, Doll Character - Freeform, F/M, Invasion of Privacy, Lots of Blackmail, Masochism, Mouth Fucking, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Stockholm Syndrome, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V_Prime/pseuds/V_Prime
Summary: Captain Wras collects treasures, and the living doll was going to be one of them, whether they wanted it or not. When Wras smells blood in the water, he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants—and anyone who opposed him is broken on the floor.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission done for [Angel](https://twitter.com/LoveMeEvermore) on Twitter!

The new World-hopper had woken up knowing nothing but their name: Doll. At least, they _thought_ that was their name. It felt right on their sharp tongue when they said it out loud. As for anything else? Nothing but the basics. This was a tree, this was a stick, that was a rock, above them was the sky. Things like that. 

They learned the hard way to be careful with their body. At first, they had jumped and soared off of larger rocks, delighting in how weightless they felt flinging themselves through the air, almost like flight—until they landed wrong and broke their ankle. 

Literally, broke; they found out quickly that the reason they felt weightless was because they were completely hollow inside, and their brown skin was nothing more than porcelain. The broken hole in their ankle burned with a steady pain, and Doll found themselves wanting to cry—but of course, they couldn’t for their inorganic body. 

How careful did they have to be with themselves? Why did they have no memory of anything before they woke up? They had the sinking feeling that something bad would happen if they didn’t repair their ankle, like something important would leave their hollow body—but underneath that sinking feeling and burn in their ankle was a different type of burning between their legs. 

Grabbing a nearby stick and a big leaf that must have fallen from one of the trees recently, they fashioned a sort of splint, hoping that it would stave off whatever doom was coming for them, and to ignore whatever wetness they had been feeling before. 

Carefully, Doll scooped up the broken pieces of porcelain on the ground and tucked them into the pocket of their skirt, then stood up, wobbling a little. Trying to put weight on their ankle only made the burning feeling intensify to a greater pain, so they hopped over to a nearby tree and found a stick they could use to walk with. 

Leaning against the tree for support, Doll brushed their fluffy black hair back and tied it into a bun, using a stray tendril to wrap around the bundle of hair and keep it out of their eyes. They sensed it would be a long hike to somewhere with other dolls that could help them, and maybe they could figure out why they couldn’t remember a life before waking up in the forest—but maybe that was normal, for dolls?

Finally they set off, wobbling on the uneven ground, trying to stay positive as they slowly made progress through the trees by pointing out all the interesting flora and fauna they passed. There were even some beautiful flowers, pretty enough that Doll picked one and put it in their pocket too. 

After at least an hour of walking, they smelled the sea in the air, and heard the braying of large animals. Doll followed the sounds, in the hopes that it would lead them to a town—sighing in relief when they stumbled out of the forest, finally, and saw a small town not too far away. They pounded the stick into the dirt harder, trying to go faster, but in their carelessness they tripped on a rock and fell once more. One hand shot out to soften their fall, and they let out an “Oomft,” when they slammed into the ground. 

There was a burning pain in their arm this time as they caught themselves, and when they picked themselves up out of the dirt, Doll saw with a sickening feeling that two of their fingers had snapped off, and they had cracks running up their arm now. They curled the broken stumps of their fingers around the displaced digits and palmed them. 

Picking themselves up again, they grabbed their stick with their uninjured hand, clutched their hand and broken fingers to their chest, then kept walking towards the town, this time trying to pay more attention to their surroundings instead of being so careless. 

As they got closer, it seemed to be a merchant’s town on the edge of the sea—some kind of port. There was even what looked like a pirate ship docked at a pier! Doll felt excitement bubble up, stomping out a lot of their fear. A real pirate ship! 

Doll finally stumbled into the town and sought out the nearest merchant stall; they couldn’t read whatever language was burned into the wood, but the person behind the counter looked kind enough to help. She had sweet doe eyes, antlers, and ears that twitched seemingly of their own accord. Her eyes widened when Doll stumbled towards them. “Oh dear, what happened to you?” 

“I fell,” they explained, holding their broken hand out to the deer, then set their fingers on the counter. Next, they pulled the shards of their ankle along with the flower from their skirt pocket, placing them on the counter too. “I can’t remember anything, but I’m sure this happens all the time. Can you repair me?” 

“Um… actually, that… doesn’t,” the doe explained, awkwardly. “Happen, that is. You must be another World-hopper… I’ve never seen anyone made of glass though. I think Declan would be able to help you? But… he works with metals, hmm… oh dear...” She seemed distressed that she couldn’t help, and Doll felt a sinking pit in their hollow chest. Not only did they not know how to help, but they weren’t even normal… 

As though they had said so out loud, they heard a laugh from behind them. “Gyahaha, looks like we’ve got another one of those freaks. Get a load of this one, Kairo, they’re breakable!” They chortled some more as Doll whirled around to see who had been making fun of them. It was a rainbow fish-shaped person, adorned with golden chains, with a monocle on his eye. Close behind him stood a red-brown skinned lady with golden, partly braided hair down to her butt. She wore an eyepatch over her left eye, and a cloak that concealed most of her body; the eye Doll could see was the color of honey whiskey.

“I suppose they are, Wras.” the golden-haired pirate said. Doll was almost offended that they were being called a freak, but then their face brightened as they figured something out.

“You must be the pirates! Hi, I’m Doll.” They nodded, then turned back to Moira. “Even though you couldn’t help me, thanks for trying.” Doll scooped up their parts, and the flower, then turned around to face the pirates. Maybe they knew someone that could help? Before they could open their mouth to speak, though, the fish-pirate interrupted them. 

“Ohoho, you have a blessbell,” he leered. “Where’d someone like you find that?” He snatched it from their hand to inspect it. 

“Hey!” Doll shouted. They hefted their walking stick and hit the pirate in the side with it. “I found it in a bush, don’t just take things that don’t belong to you!” 

“You’re gonna regret that.” The smile on Wras’ face curdled like milk, showing all of his sharp teeth. His eyes narrowed at Doll, then he reeled back and used his own cane to hit them, much harder than Doll had, to the shouts of stop from the merchant behind them; Doll was sent to the ground for the third time that day, with the pieces of themselves they were holding sent flying. Doll whimpered from the pain of all their injuries, feeling a new hole in their shoulder. 

It burned, like they were being heated up in an oven with no way to escape. Though they couldn’t cry, they made a choked noise in their throat and looked up at Wras and Kairo. They wanted to be defiant again, wanted to stand up for themselves, but he had made his point—and Doll felt wet between their legs. Instead of being a brat, they made a deal. “I’ll give you that flower if you help me!” 

He had started to laugh again, as Doll struggled on the ground with all their injured limbs. They were trying to stand up, but just couldn’t manage it anymore. “Why should I help you, World-hopper? I can just take it and leave. I’m a _pirate_ , idiot.” 

At this, Kairo leaned in to whisper in his ear, though Doll could hear every word. “They said they found a bush. That’s rare enough on its own… don’t you think it would be prudent to know the location of it so you can harvest more blessbells?” 

“Yeah! Exactly!” Doll said, and Wras looked like Kairo had made him eat something sour. 

“I knew that, Kairo, I was just messing with them. Pick them up and take them to the ship—we’re gonna fix ya, World-hopper, but you ain’t leaving my sight until I have that bush.” He snapped his fingers and Kairo knelt down to swipe the pieces of brown porcelain from the dirt. She tucked them into a pocket of her cloak, then picked up Doll to carry them, bridal-style. “Don’t even think of trying to get one over on me, or I’ll hang you in my cabin as decoration.” 

Kairo waited for Wras to start walking, then kept up a brisk pace behind him the short distance to the ship. Doll just _had_ to satiate their curiosity. “Why’d you become a pirate?” They asked her. 

“I owed captain Wras a debt. “ Kairo stared straight forward as she walked towards the dock, with her golden cape flaring out behind her. 

“She sure does.” Wras laughed again. “I took her eye, too.” 

“That he did,” she said stiffly, and Doll stared up at her while they walked up the wooden slab leading to the ship. 

“I guess pirates aren’t supposed to be nice.” Doll shifted in Kairo’s arms and ducked their head so they wouldn’t crack it against the ship’s door frame, and the three of them entered the gently pitching ship. 

It was dark, and full of more fish-people, and the ones that noticed Doll either stared or glared at them. The rest of the crew vied for Wras’ attention, but he waved them all off. The three of them entered a tiny room that held only an unkempt bed, a night table with a gold mirror on it, a chair, a curious metal plate with a loop on it in the floor, and a glass butterfly that was gently opening and closing its wings on the ceiling. There was barely enough room for Wras and Kairo to both stand, but he didn’t seem to mind being squeezed in like sardines. Doll was placed on the bed, and Wras put a hand on his hip. “Fix ‘em, Kairo.” 

“Why can’t you do it?” Doll asked, clutching their pained shoulder. “Shouldn’t the pirate captain know what to do?” 

“The captain delegates,” he growled, as Kairo took Doll’s hand and re-attached their fingers with magic. Her hands moved up their arm, repairing cracks as she found them, then their shoulder, and finally their ankle. 

When her hand moved to their face, Doll’s features scrunched in confusion. “What are you doing to my face?” 

“Trying to fix it,” Kairo said, but she seemed to be frustrated. “It won’t heal.” 

“But I didn’t hurt my face!” Doll sat up, pushing her hand away; they saw the mirror on the table again and grabbed it, then looked at their face. “...Oh. Huh, I guess I did.” There was a spiderweb of cracks around their right eye. This was the first time they were seeing their body, and they wondered at the glazed, light brown terracotta color of their eyes, the darker brown skin, their black and white suitcoat. Doll even stuck out their tongue and discovered it was sharp, deep pink, and striped in a saturated blue color.

Kairo cut their vanity short by taking the mirror from them so she could pour more magic into Doll’s face, but eventually she dropped her hand with a frustrated groan. “I can’t fix it, sorry.” She glanced at Wras, as though she feared he would get angry with her, but he just shrugged. 

“Eh, you fixed most of them. They’ll hold up their end of the bargain or they’ll be fed to a crab.” He smirked and flicked Doll’s forehead. “Lets get some chains on you, so you can take us back to that blessbell bush.” 

After letting their hair down to cover their cracked eye, Doll pursed their lips and let the captain chain them to Kairo, then lead them out of the ship, back towards where they came from; the clear glass butterfly had elected to come with them this time, shining beautifully in the sun while perched on the back of Kairo’s hair like an ornate hair bow. 

It took a couple of hours of searching—Doll had to follow the path of broken ferns and bushes they left behind in the forest—but when they finally found the bush, they jumped up and down in excitement, forgetting they were still attached to Kairo and their movement jerked them around. “Oops. Sorry,” they said. At least they were light enough that it didn’t hurt her _too_ much… 

Wras had squat down to inspect the bush, feeling it up and inspecting the lacy, powder blue blooms. “Think you can keep it alive?” He asked Kairo, giving her a sharp look. Doll didn’t understand the question. 

“It’s already alive though, isn’t it?” They asked, rattling their chains, as though to remind the two pirates that they’d fulfilled their end of the bargain. Wras stood up and spared them a glance.

“We know, you porcelain idiot. We’re uprooting it and bringing it to the ship,” Wras snapped at them. “Kairo, get rid of the chains so they can get outta my hair.” 

“I can keep it alive,” Kairo said quietly while she unchained Doll, and then herself. She dropped to the dirt, kneeling by the bush next to Wras, and Doll watched them both with curiosity. 

Kairo used some kind of magic to lift the bush carefully out of the dirt, keeping each root intact—but as careful as she was, one of the blossoms fell, and Wras immediately struck her across the face with his cane. “Don’t drop any more,” he threatened her, while her eye flashed in anger. “That was ten thousand potatoes you just dropped, you stupid selkie.” He bent over to scoop up the bloom, and Doll saw Kairo’s hand twitch towards her dagger—but she didn’t stab him, even though she clearly wanted to. It hadn’t gone unnoticed by the pirate captain, though. “Keep your knives to yourself, or you’ll never fly again,” he threatened her. 

“Don’t call me a selkie,” she said through gritted teeth. “I’m a straatmanie,”

“Same thing,” Wras bared his teeth at her, and raised his cane once more.

Doll felt sorry for her—the straatmanie, as she’d called herself. To cut the tension they felt between the pirates, and hopefully keep Wras from hitting Kairo again, they said “If I get hurt again, can I come back so you can heal me?” 

Well, they’d succeeded in distracting Wras. He leaned on his cane instead of brandishing it as a weapon, and smirked at Doll. “That’ll be kind of hard, doll, seein’ as we’re pirates. How do you expect to find us, huh?”

“Um… messenger squid?” They said brightly. Really, they didn’t expect much… but Doll figured they could wait around in the port town until they got back, if they managed to hurt themselves. 

A sadistic grin spread across Wras’ face, and he looked at Kairo. “We ain’t got a messenger squid, but we do have a messenger butterfly. Here ya go.” He snatched the butterfly out of Kairo’s hair and thrust it at Doll. Kairo stood up, eye flashing again. 

“Clarity stays with me. You said—” 

“I don’t care what I said,” Wras waved her off. “Call it punishment for screwing up the bush. Besides, they need some way to contact us, don’t they? Gyahaha,” he laughed. 

Doll gingerly took the glass butterfly, curious about it—wondering if it was like them. Its sharp little legs scrabbled on Doll’s skin as it climbed up to find purchase on their clothes. “Um, you don’t have to give me your butterfly, I’ll be okay.” 

“You’ll let them take it or I’ll break it, Kairo.” Wras shrugged and snapped his fingers again. “Grab the bush and be _careful_ this time.” 

Kairo refused to look at Doll as she picked up the bush and followed behind Wras, leaving her butterfly behind. Doll felt kind of guilty, but they also had to admit they were curious how this glass butterfly was living, breathing—alive, just like them. 

~~~~~ 

After sitting for a while, Doll made the trip back to the little port town, and by that time the ship had gone. They were kind of sad to see it go—the idea of being a pirate was fun! And even though Wras seemed cruel, they were intrigued; their shoulder had a phantom pain from where he’d hit them, and they remembered it with a small jolt of pleasure that made them want to see more.

Too little too late, though… they were gone for now, so instead of dwelling on it, Doll went around to all the merchants and questioned them to get information on the planet they’d woken up on. 

What they learned was they were what was called a “World-hopper”—one of the strange people that had been dropping onto the planet with amnesia—, and the names of some nearby towns they could visit. Apparently, there were a lot of people here that needed help, and Doll felt compelled to seek them out. 

First they found a quaint little town called Louise Hill, with humongous chickens pecking around in the dirt and talking bears. Or, well, a talking _bear_. He said his name was Bearnard. Doll met the other residents in the town and helped them where they could, but they felt called to move on to a new town. 

This one was a forest, and Doll delighted in helping the little trout man with cleaning up the forest, and the big tree-like being with their sprites. There was also a sweet boar woman, and three witches; Doll tried to help them all with the things they needed, then moved on to the mines. 

It was in this third town—Silvie’s Mine, they were told—where they hurt themselves again. They were playing with Cairn and Nigel, careless among the rocks, when they tripped and fell, cracking their elbow so badly that they weren’t sure they could use their arm. Cairn had worried even though Doll said it was fine, but they agreed to go get it fixed so Cairn wouldn’t fret anymore. 

So they hitched a ride to Peddler’s Port and sent Clarity to find their creator. Doll passed the time by looking at all the wares in the shops. It was kind of boring after a few days, honestly; Oran had taken to showing Doll more stuff in his tent just to entertain them. “For fun,” he said, shrugging, but Pai accused him of looking for any reason to slack off. 

Thankfully for Doll, on the sixth day the pirate’s ship docked; without waiting for anyone to come out, they entered the ship themselves and began to explore, ignoring the stares of the pirates around them. It wasn’t until Wras shoved them chest-first up against a wall in an empty hallway that Doll realized they’d done something wrong.

“Let me make this crystal clear, doll.” He was snarling in their ear, so quietly he was barely audible. “You don’t take a step onto _my_ ship until you’re invited. Do that again and I’ll turn you into a mosaic at the bottom of the ocean.” He gripped Doll’s arm tightly, sending more cracks and burning pain shooting up their elbow. 

“A-ah,” Doll said, a facsimile of a blush on their cheeks. Being pushed up against the wall like this… they wiggled their butt despite themselves. Wras was pressed tightly against them, and the burning pain was more like a burning pleasure now… 

“Oh, you like that?” Wras snorted. One of his hands reached around Doll’s hips to palm their cock over their skirt. “I gotta tell ya, I thought you’d be null down here.” 

Wiggling a little more, they pushed their hips into his hand. “H-hey, don’t...” 

“You’re ruttin’ into my hand and telling _me_ to stop?” Doll could hear the smirk in his voice, and he closed his hand around their cock through the skirt and gave them a quick tug, before he released them and stood back. “Follow my rules and you get everything you want,” Wras promised them. “Be part of my crew and there’s more where that came from.” 

“Um…” Doll stepped away from the wall and adjusted their skirt, though they couldn’t hide their hard cock. They were kind of glad Wras couldn’t see their wet pussy, either… “I have to pass right now. I still have places on land I want to explore! But... when I’m done with that, I’ll join your crew! I’m just here to talk to Kairo.”

The expression on Wras’ face soured. He didn’t seem to like the idea that Doll was “choosing” Kairo over him. Roughly, he grabbed Doll’s arm and began to drag them down the wooden hallway. “H-hey,” Doll said, seeing the cracks forming in their arm from how hard he was gripping them. They stumbled, but Wras kept them upright until they got to Kairo’s door. He threw it open—ignoring the angry snarl from the straatmanie, who was hastily grabbing the blanket from her bed. 

“Do you _fucking mind!?_ Kairo shouted, covering herself with the blue and gold blanket while Wras invaded her room, but not before both Doll and Wras got a glimpse of her scarred, muscular body. 

“Watch your mouth,” he warned her, pushing Doll into the room. Kairo’s sharp eyes immediately noted the tent in Doll’s skirt, and her grip on the blanket tightened. “Your broken toy needs fixing.”

“Knock next time, I’m naked,” she snapped, while Doll looked from Wras to Kairo. 

“I can come back later if now isn’t a good time…” Doll said, feeling a tightness in their chest at the idea that they were unwanted. Like she knew what they were thinking, Kairo snapped at Doll this time. 

“You’re fine, it wasn’t your idea.” Kairo glanced at Wras. “Could you leave so I can get dressed?” 

He rolled his eyes, and looked like he was contemplating staying just to piss her off, but he ended up leaving in a huff. Both Doll and Kairo could still hear him on the other side of the door, though. 

“Where do you keep your clothes?” Doll asked curiously. The feeling in their chest went away, because Kairo seemed to want them around. 

“Under my bed. Turn around so I can grab them,” she asked, in a kinder voice than she’d used with Wras. Doll obediently turned around and kept chattering over the thumps and creaks that meant Kairo was on the floor, dragging things from under her bed. 

“So this is your room? It’s really small…”

The reply came muffled, like she had her golden head of hair cramped in a dark, enclosed space. “The rest of the crew shares a room, I’m lucky to have my own,” Kairo said, but she sounded bitter. 

“You don’t sound all that happy about it, though! Wouldn’t you rather be around other people?” Doll asked. 

“No,” Kairo said, and her voice was clearer now; she must have gotten what she needed from under the bed. “Wras has _oh so generously_ given me my own room, because he doesn’t want any of the rest of the crew to fondle me. That’s his job.” A soft whisper of clothes sliding over skin, and the clunk of a boot later, Kairo said “Okay, turn around and give me your arm.” 

Doll turned around to see Kairo dressed in a simple, cropped yellow shirt that showed her bare reddish russet midriff, blue shorts, and yellow boots that went up to her knees. “Ah, so you don’t want to be here.” Once again, they held out their arm with an air of obedience, so Kairo could heal the cracks and holes. “What did you mean when you said you’re a straatmanie? No one in the other towns can tell me what it is.” 

Kairo’s hands faltered, even as the cracks in Doll’s arm were wiped like brushing chalk lines from a slate. “It means I can transform into a butterfly. Not anymore,” she clarified, before Doll could ask the obvious. “If we’re missing a body part, we can’t transform until we have it back.” 

“So your eye? Where is it?” Doll asked. They flexed their fingers experimentally, then stretched their elbow. 

“I don’t know.” Kairo looked away from Doll, looking guilty about the lie, but Doll didn’t notice, preoccupied as they were with checking out the damage. To cover it up, she picked up the glass butterfly and thrust it at Doll again. “If you need me to heal you again, just… send Clarity,” she said. 

“Okay, I will!” Doll picked up the butterfly and let it perch on their head, smiling. “Where did it come from? Do you think it’s like me?” 

“Maybe. I animated her with my own magic; a piece of my soul is inside of her. Maybe someone animated you, but they couldn’t stay.” She glanced at the butterfly, while Doll pet its smooth wings. 

“Well, I’ll take good care of her, I promise.” Doll gave her a kind smile, then sat on the bed. “Tell me about your adventures as a pirate!” 

Taken aback by the idea that anyone could care what she had to say, it took her a moment to recover and sit on the bed too. Then, she started talking, relaying some of the cooler adventures she’d been part of on the crew. Adventures with huge crabs, and even gods who were sharks. Doll listened attentively for hours, clapping when Kairo described a particularly harrowing fight that she got out of, and gasping at the proper moments. Wras had long since left them alone.

Doll could have listened for hours, but eventually Wras came back to bang on the door, specifically to tell Doll to get the fuck out before he tossed them overboard. Even though they wanted to stay with their new friend, they left. Kairo stood at the back of the boat as it sailed away, and Doll furiously waved with all their might until the ship was out of sight. 

They bounced from town to town, helping as many people as they could before they broke another piece of themselves by being careless; this time, it was their ear, and they traveled back to Peddler’s Port to send Clarity to Kairo. Then they settled in to wait and maybe harass Oran, or explore the area around the Port. 

On the ship, Clarity fluttered at the tiny window, and Kairo unlatched it to hug the butterfly to herself. She missed her companion… but most of all, she wanted out, even if it meant never becoming a butterfly herself again, and she needed Clarity to deliver the letter. Leaving the butterfly on the windowsill, Kairo began to write a letter to Doll, (not knowing they couldn’t even read...) asking for help and explaining everything. How Wras saved her from drowning, but took her eye as payment and grounded her. How she wanted to leave, and all the details of Wras’ cruelty. 

So absorbed was she in writing that she hadn’t heard Wras open the door. He read over her shoulder until she was finished, and even as she set her pen down, she felt as though she were being watched; she turned and gasped with fright, as the captain stared at her with a cruel smirk. “So you wanna leave, eh? Wanna run off with them? I thought I told you Doll is _mine._ Just like you’re mine.” He slammed the door shut with one hand. “Like hell I’m letting a treasure like you go, I guess it’s time to put my plan in action if I’ve got a traitor on-board.” 

“You can’t collect people like treasures!” Kairo yelled at him, before being slapped across the face. The force of it made her stumble into her bedside table, knocking it over. Her mirror fell to the floor and broke. 

Before she could pick herself up off the floor, Wras had put his boot on her head to keep her down, and she heard his pants unbuckling. “You’ll find I can do whatever I want. I’m Captain Wras, and no one tells me what to do.” From what little she could see around the boot on her head, his cock was out, and then the boot was gone. “Get sucking, I have a doll to find after this.” 

“Why should I?” She felt wetness sting her eye, but she refused to cry in front of Wras. “You want me so bad, you can’t kill me.” 

He gripped his hardening cock and smirked at her with all his sharp teeth. “On the contrary, babe, I’d be just as happy to have you pinned on the wall. Dead. If you don’t get up _right now,_ both you and Doll will become part of the décor.” 

Slowly, Kairo pushed herself up onto her knees, looking up at the hateful Captain, and she wondered what happened to him to make him so evil, even as he grabbed the back of her head and forced her lips down onto his cock. She opened wider to let him in the back of her throat, jaw already hurting like hell. She hated him, and she would kill him one day, but for now she had to settle for ineffectively biting down on the cockmeat in her mouth. 

He fucked her throat roughly, pulling out to let her breathe every half a minute, and delighting in her coughing and spluttering. She had spit running down her chin and dripping onto the floor. He only added to the mess when he finally came in her mouth. A few globs had escaped her mouth, but he bent over to hold her mouth shut. “Swallow,” he demanded, knowing precisely how much she hated the taste of cum. The fury in her eye died out and she finally swallowed, retching at the taste of bleach. 

Wras gave her a satisfied smirk and patted her on the top of her head, patronizing. “Good girl. I needed to blow one out before grabbing Doll. Didn’t want to last an embarrassingly short time, eh?” He laughed when her hands began to shake with anger, before kicking her in the chest. “C’mon boys, chain her up. She’s a flight risk now.” He laughed at his little joke—she was flightless, after all—and two of the crew came in to start chaining her down, attaching the chains to the metal plate on the floor. Finally, as Wras was leaving, he said “Your friend is chained on the other side of the ship. You could escape your chains… but if those chains go slack, Doll’s will loosen and drop them, and they’ll break into a thousand pieces. Your choice.” He slammed the door behind him, leaving her with his bluff and the two crewmates who had chained her down, and her cry for help torn and smudged on the floor. 

~~~~~

As promised, Doll had been exploring around the Port again, and hadn’t noticed the small dinghy hidden in the shallows. This suited Wras, who waited until he could see them before sneaking up behind them. He grabbed Doll from behind, placing a hand over their mouth to muffle their yells. His other arm was wrapped around their midriff and he yanked them back towards the small dinghy before throwing them in, where another crewmate began to cuff their wrists together. 

“Captain Wras?” Doll said with shock. “Why am I being chained up? Did I do something wrong? I waited!” They wailed, before Wras slapped them. The cracks in their face became more pronounced, spidering out from beneath the fringe that was hiding their eye from view. 

“You’re joining my crew,” Wras said, climbing in the boat himself. The crewmate, finished with chaining up Doll, began to row back to the boat in the distance. It looked so far away… 

“But I’m not done exploring,” Doll said. “I said I’d join when I was done!” 

“And I said you’re joining now.” Wras kicked them in the “ribs”, hard, and the burning cracks served as living proof of the pain. Doll tried to remember how to breathe through it, even as it felt good. Wras watched them struggle for a minute, then kicked them again.

And again.

And again.

Wras kicked them over and over, no rhyme or reason to where. Everywhere on Doll hurt; they felt cracked in broken in so many places it was impossible to tell where the most damage was.

Done with his assault, Wras began to unbuckle his pants, and he spoke again. “I’m not gonna have _my_ treasure running around to get broken unless it's me doing the breaking.” 

“But… I’m not yours, not yet!” Doll cried out, though the words felt like a lie. They _wanted_ to be Wras’... they wanted to be wanted, they wanted the captain to want them. 

“The fuck you aren’t,” Wras snarled. “You’re mine, you were always gonna be mine.” He grabbed them by the chain and yanked it forwards, making the boat pitch as he threw Doll onto their stomach on top of the center thwart. They felt something on their stomach break, bringing with it that pleasant/unpleasant burning sensation. They felt Wras climb on top behind them. 

“W-wait, what are you doing?” They asked, wiggling. Wras flipped their skirt up and tore their underwear off, leaving them bare and exposed to the ocean air. “A-ah, that’s cold!” Doll squirmed. 

“It’s about to get warmer,” Wras promised, and Doll felt him plunge into their pussy in one stroke. They gasped in shock and pain at the promised warmth, as Wras harshly fucked them, pounding against them so hard they felt their hips cracking. 

Doll bit their lip and wanted to cry. How could it feel so good, when Wras was causing them so much pain? Their elbow was cracking too, splayed as they were atop the center thwart. “Captain Wras, please stop!” Doll cried out, though they couldn’t help rocking their hips back onto his cock. 

“Not until you say you’re mine,” he growled. Doll bit their lip again and maneuvered their chained hands underneath their breaking chest, so they could move down and rut their aching cock against their hands while Wras kept up his punishing pace. Doll felt every ridge of his fat cock deep inside their battered body. “Say it,” he said angrily. 

“I’m yours!” Doll cried, still desperately gripping their cock. “A-ah, I’m yours, Captain Wras! Please stop!” That feeling of wanting to cry burned behind their eyes again, but of course there were no tears. What there was, was a burning pleasure inside them that was amping up with every deep, rough thrust. They moaned in pleasure, then sobbed as they came on Wras’ cock, their own cum splattering the bottom of the boat.

“That’s right, you are,” he snarled. “You’re _my_ treasure, and you’ll never leave. Don’t you even think of trying to, or I’ll fucking _break_ you.” Wras groaned, then stopped with his cock in their pussy. He came deep inside them as they gave dry sobs, before he pulled out and wiped his cock on their skirt to clean up, then tucked it back in his pants. 

Cum leaked from their pussy, and they felt too weak and broken to even lift themselves up anymore. They saw flecks of powder and shattered pieces of themselves on the bottom of the boat, and Doll wondered if they would ever be whole again as they reached the much larger ship.


	2. Fall of the Faithful

Doll whimpered on the bottom of the boat, not moving from that spot even as Wras and the crew member began to haul the dinghy up the side of the much larger pirate ship. To distract themselves from the burning they felt throughout their whole body, they wondered at an ant crawling on the bottom of the boat. 

It served as a decent distraction, to watch it zigzag and make loops around droplets of water and powdered glass. Then Doll was hauled away from it and roughly jostled onto the shoulder of the crewmate that had been rowing. Doll let out a cry of pain, feeling the glass fractures grinding into each other, but as they were carried aboard they felt something else shift in them. 

Now, they were _pissed_. Rage welled up inside them, filling the broken gaps with a burning red mist. Not caring how it could hurt their already breaking body, Doll used the metal cuffs to bludgeon the crewmate holding them in the back of the head, more forcefully than they thought possible. He gave a guttural yell and fell to the ground, dropping Doll with him. 

Miraculously, they were unharmed—except for the fractures already in them from Wras’ prior assault. They leapt to their feet just as Wras snarled and tried to pin them down. “You wanna go!?” She shouted, hopping from foot to foot and dancing around the captain. The red mist seemed to be filling them, making them more solid than normal, coating their injuries in a thin layer of armor. One of the crewmates lunged for her and she sidestepped them, cracking them over the head with her cuff. “Oi! Come get some!” She shouted, as Wras grabbed a different crew member and shoved them towards Doll. 

This one she wrapped the chain around their neck and twisted, cutting off their air and using them as a meat shield. Just as she opened her mouth to yell some other obscenity, she felt a weight on her back that pulled her light frame down to the floor. “You’ve got a major weakness, doll.” Wras snarled and kicked out at her face, then pinned it down with his boot. “I don’t know how you expected that to last more than a few seconds.”

“Let me go, you shrimp-dick rotten fish _fuck_ ,” She writhed on the ground, trying to get out from under the combined weight of two burly men and one forceful boot. “Get down here and I’ll filet you with my fucking teeth,” 

“Where’d that fire come from, eh?” Wras tempted fate by squatting down next to her, grabbing her hair to force her to look up at him. “Looks like your eye changed colors, too. It’ll be fun to see what other worldhopper magic I can pull out of you. Get a leash on it,” He directed his crew, then slammed her head to the floor, hoping to crack it just a bit more. The crew began to chain them more securely, and Doll struggled, but the fire was already leaving their eyes. They barely fought as a metal collar was attached to their neck, and a matching chain pulled the ensemble together. 

A gaggle of crewmen dragged them to what could only be the pirate’s quarters, where a strange metal cage was already set up, but Doll looked up at the contraption with confusion as they were shoved in, and their chains each attached to different parts of the cage. The top of it seemed to be disconnected and heavy.

“That,” Wras said, looking proud, “Will break you into a thousand pieces if Kairo escapes.”

“Kairo is chained up too?” Doll asked sadly, looking out the open door like they could see her if they just looked hard enough. Of course, all they saw were a couple of Wras’ crew, and no Kairo. 

“No shit.” Wras closed and locked the cage, sending the heavy weight at the top jittering up and down. “She was planning to kill me and leave with you, gyahaha. Can’t have that, can we?” He shoved the key into a pocket. “When you’ve learned your place, I’ll take you to get fixed up, and you’ll get to have a playdate. Wouldn’t that be nice?” He asked, mocking them. Then he threw his head back and laughed, then left them in their cage with a bodyguard next to it. 

Feeling deflated, Doll slouched in the cage. Try as they might to stay positive about their plight, they couldn’t help the desperate thoughts coming unbidden to their mind: how Wras would be nice, if Doll just listened to him like a good toy. How Wras would also maybe be nice to Kairo if Doll behaved. How sad Kairo must have been without them! She had been planning to run away with them... according to Wras, anyway. She would just ask Kairo once Wras let her fix them to see if that was the truth. They hoped it was… the idea that Kairo trusted and liked them enough to run away with them made them happy.

Doll shifted and heard a rattling noise that wasn’t the chains; it could only be their broken, dark porcelain skin grinding and clacking together as they moved. They could even feel pieces that had fallen inside their hollow body rattle around, and Doll sighed. The burning they felt around their wounds—like they had been in an oven for far too long—had started to feel almost pleasant, now. Doll chewed on their lip and slouched against the cage bars, feeling mostly bored. Couldn’t they have left something to do, at least? Attempts to talk to their bodyguard were met with silence, and then a gag in their mouth to keep them from talking when he got tired of their chatter. They were forced to suffer in silence, reduced to staring at the cracks in their arm that were ever-so-slowly healing.

They were only dying of boredom for a few hours before Wras entered the room, alone, then dismissed the crewmate guarding the cage with one jerk of his head. He pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the cage while Doll looked up at him, hope on their face. He unchained the cuffs, unlatched their leash from the metal, then took them by the hands to help them step out of the cage. He looked into their eyes, and one of his webbed hands curled around the chain until most of it was wrapped around his knuckles. More gentle than Doll thought he could be, he pulled their face forward with the leash’s chain. “You’re gonna be good for me now, aren’t you?” 

Doll couldn’t help but nod, and they tried to smile around the gag. Anything to escape the boring cage, anything for Wras. He led them to the bed, clipped the leash to a metal ring on the frame, and made them sit while he began to undress. Doll thought about removing the gag, but Wras hadn’t told them to do that… so they didn’t. Instead, they admired the flat planes of his chest, the cut lines in his hips, wondered at the scars on his body and how he got them. Then his pants came off and Doll saw his cock—and wondered how that fat thing had fit inside them only a few hours ago. 

“Lay down,” Wras ordered, and Doll obediently plopped backwards. They heard Wras sigh. “The other way? Your head on the fuckin’ pillow,” 

Doll scooted around, wiggling until they were laying against the pillows, and Wras crawled up onto the bed and between their legs. One hand unhooked the chain, but he let it dangle off the side of the bed. “I can be nice, y’know,” he told them, laying a hand against their cheek and patting it affectionately. “You just gotta behave, and you’ll get rewarded. When you’re bad, you’ll be punished. Easy, right?” He untied the gag and let it fall from their mouth so they could answer. 

“Easy!” Doll repeated, giving him a smile. They scooted down a little and spread their legs, not wanting to go back in the boring cage. If it was as simple as letting him fuck them again, that wasn’t a bad price at all. He pat their cheek again and then cut their clothes away with a knife from the bedside table, revealing their flat chest to the open air, and then their cock and pussy. They could still feel cum from his previous assault inside them, and Wras seemed to know that as well. 

“I’m about to pump a lot more in there,” he smirked. He hitched one of their legs onto his hip and grabbed his dick with the other, lightly rubbing against their pussy lips. “I had your friend suck me off right before I came to get you, so I didn’t have much cum for you. She’s greedy for it, y’know.” 

“Greedy? You mean Kairo?” Doll tilted their head, seeming confused, then blurted out “But she hates you!” 

“She hates me because she loves me,” Wras growled. “She’s mine—just like you.” With that, he sank his cock balls deep inside Doll and picked up the leash, wrapping it around his knuckles again while Doll trembled. “You’ll love me, and hate me too. But you’ll be good, won’t you? You won’t need to be punished like she does, because _you_ know who owns you.” It felt just as big as it did earlier; Doll felt like they were going to be cracked in half. 

Wras didn’t give them time to adjust. He was already slowly sliding his cock out, then pushing it back in, all while lightly tugging on the leash. Since he was sitting up while he fucked them, Doll couldn’t wrap their arms around his neck or anything, so they had to settle for squeezing his hips with their thighs and whimpering. 

“That’s right. You’re not gonna find a cock like this anywhere else, Doll. Enjoy it. Love it. Fuck,” he swore, yanking the leash. “I’m never going to need lube with you. You’re gonna be so full of cum, all the time.” With his free hand, he started to stroke their cock while he fucked them deep. Doll whimpered again, and then moaned, thighs quivering, skin burning. 

He was being so nice now, so different from the rough treatment from before… had they made it up, because they were scared? He must have been just as gentle then as he was being now… and it was the fear that made it seem so traumatizing, wasn’t it? Doll smiled up at him and put their hand on top of his, the hand that was yanking their chain. The collar around their neck wasn’t that uncomfortable, really… 

At their clear submission, Wras sped up and squeezed Doll’s cock tighter. “You’re gonna cum for me, right? Kairo won’t let herself cum for me, but you’re better than her. Funner than her. You _want_ this, and you’re not too proud to admit it, are you Doll? Go on, cum for me.” 

With his permission, Doll let themselves feel the heat blossom in their stomach, then cried out as they came on his cock. His hips slammed into theirs for a heartbeat, then he threw his head back and groaned as he came too. 

As promised, he filled their pussy, mixing the new cum with the old cum from earlier as Doll spasmed around him. He tugged the chain tightly while he pumped in and out, fucking his cum as deeply as he could get it. “If only you weirdos could get knocked up,” he panted. “You’d look so good bred like a whore,” 

Doll wasn’t exactly sure what he meant by that; they were still coming down from the high of a fantastic orgasm. “Does this… mean I’ve been good?” Doll asked, breathing heavily. They looked up at him with a smile lighting up their face. 

“Oh yeah, you’ve been great.” He pulled his softening cock from their pussy, and watched a deluge of cum follow it. “I’m gonna let you get cleaned up, then take you to get fixed. No funny business though,” Wras warned them. He dropped the leash and slipped off the bed to start getting dressed. “I don’t mind killing the both of you. Her especially. It’ll be in her best interest if you didn’t do anything that might get her killed.” With his clothes on now, Wras grabbed the leash and tugged Doll off the bed, handed them a glass jug of water, then hauled them towards the door. “C’mon. Drink that water, too.” 

“Wait, I don’t have any clothes!” Doll said. “Don’t I need clothes?” They eyed the jug in their hands and took a sip. It was tepid, but it made their throat feel better. 

“Nah, the crew knows better than to touch you.” Wras led them down the hall, and up a few flights of stairs. Doll blinked at the bright sunlight streaming down onto the deck, baking their lovely brown skin. They heard a few of the crew whistling at something, but Wras ignored them; instead, he led Doll to a small basin of water, then handed them a washcloth. “Clean yourself,” he ordered. Obediently, Doll dipped the rag into the sun-warmed water and started scrubbing their skin, wincing at the burning pain when they rubbed the sodden rag against their flat and cracked chest. “Between your legs as well.” 

When they started cleaning between their legs, Doll noticed that the crew members on the deck were staring at them. The burning shame of humiliation painted their cheeks with a red glaze. At least ten people were just… staring! “Do they have to watch?” Doll whispered to Wras. 

“What, do you have something to hide?” Wras asked. “Do you need to go back in the cage without getting fixed?” 

“Oh, no!” Doll said hastily. “I was just… wondering…” The words died on Doll’s lips as they thought of the boring, boring cage. With a renewed vigor, they started scrubbing the cum from their skin, slopping water onto the deck as they did so. They still felt humiliated, and the quicker they finished, the quicker they could leave. 

When they were sparkling fresh and clean, Wras led them back under the deck, towards Kairo’s room. “Brought you a present,” Wras said through the door, knocking. No one answered him, and he grinned and pushed the door open. 

At first, Doll was confused; why had he knocked, when Kairo was chained to the floor? Obviously she couldn’t answer the door! She didn’t even have a bodyguard like Doll did. When they saw how tired she looked, how strained she seemed to be under the weight of her chains, all those thoughts fluttered out the window. “Oh, you look sick,” Doll said sadly. 

Wras jumped onto Kairo’s bed and settled against the pillows, ready to wait it out. Kairo looked like she wanted to flay him alive, but her thin cropped top and pants would offer no protection against the pirate captain. It would be stupid to antagonize him while chained up and defenseless; she didn’t even have an eyepatch on, and the dark, empty socket could be a quick route to her brain. Instead, she bit her lip and tried to ignore him. “Not sick, just tired. What happened to _you_?” She shifted, pushing the manacles closer to her elbows, exposing the entirety of her bruised forearms. 

“Um, I’m not sure.” Doll racked their brains, then winced. “Wras cracked me some earlier, ‘cause I wasn’t listening. I’m here to get fixed and talk to you, though.” They sat on the floor next to Kairo. The tan woman seemed to realize she could rest, now; with a sigh of relief she allowed the chains around her to snake into the panel on the floor, slamming her whole body down against the wood. Where the manacles were chained to her arms, she seemed to be held against the metal panel. “Are you okay!?” Doll yelled, concerned. They reached out to touch her, like they could pick her up, but she shrugged their hand off. 

“If she lets the chains go, your cage will crush you,” Wras supplied helpfully. His eyes were still shut, but a smirk played on his lips. “Guess she realized that since you’re not in the cage, you can’t be hurt. Smart girl.” 

“Ooh, smart!” Doll praised her. “I guess you’re tired from holding them huh? Hey, let me…” Doll scooted towards the prone Kairo and wedged their body under her and her chains, and then trapped the slack metal under their crossed legs to keep it from retracting. “You can rest on me! That way, you’re not getting pulled around.” The chains put a burning pressure on Doll’s legs, but Kairo sighed and rolled over with the little purchase Doll was able to provide. 

“Thank you,” she said. The dark circles under her eyes were much more pronounced than last time they’d seen her. Now that she was on her back with her head in their lap, Doll noticed that the iris of her remaining eye looked like it was cut into facets. It was fascinating. “I’ve been holding that for hours,” Kairo croaked. She was eyeing up Doll’s jug of water, her eyes darting from Wras’ prone form and back to it. She bit her lip and wondered if asking would cause Wras to demand Doll not allow her to drink. 

Like he could read her mind, he said “You can have some water.” The smirk widened at the sound of sloshing and gulping as Kairo took the jug and practically glued her mouth to it, though much of what she drank slopped onto her shirt, and Doll’s thighs since she was still laying with her head in their lap. Doll frowned up at Wras, then looked back to Kairo. 

“You haven’t been giving her water?” Doll found themselves stroking their hand against Kairo’s beautiful gold hair, fingering a frizzy braid and untangling some of the snarling knots. When was the last time she was allowed to brush her hair? 

“Nope. I forgot,” he lied. “Lucky you were here to give her some, right?” 

“Right…” Doll agreed. Eventually Kairo put the half-empty jug down, chest wet and heaving. She didn’t seem to care that her shirt was soaked and partially see-through now. “Can you unchain her? She’s not going to go anywhere!” Doll promised, then got an idea. “You could chain her to me instead!”

“I guess I could,” Wras said slowly, cracking one eye open. “I have eyes and ears everywhere. If you tried to leave, there’s nowhere you would be safe. You know that, right, selkie?” He watched her face, testing her, seeing if she would let her temper flare at the degrading reduction of what she was, so he could tell her no and punish her further. She didn’t, though. 

“I know,” she said, defeated. Doll comforted her by stroking her hair again.

Wras swung his legs over the side of the bed and leaned towards her, still sitting. He seemed suddenly intense, no longer smirking or smiling kindly like he was at Doll. “Look at me, Kairo.” He didn’t continue until she looked up at him from her position on Doll’s lap. Her face betrayed nothing, but inside she almost vomited with hate. “I miss having ya as my first mate, but you betrayed me. You deserve to be in these chains. I was gonna give your eye back sometime, I wanted you whole, I just didn’t want you to run away. Understand?” 

“I understand.” She pretended to be the battered butterfly he wanted her to be, staring up at him with her remaining eye, and let a silence stretch between them. Finally, Wras stood up and pulled out the key to her shackles. 

“To the floor,” he demanded. She laid on her stomach, holding her arms out above her head, and he put his boot on her back. Wras kept her on the floor while he unlocked her chains, then let them thud to the ground. They retracted into the floor with a sinister rattling, and he removed his boot from her back and laid back down on her bed, shutting his eyes and getting comfortable. “Don’t say I don’t do anything for you, sweetheart.” 

Not favoring Wras with a response, Kairo instead stood up on shaky legs and rubbed her bruised forearms. The crack and pop of her joints echoed through the room as they stretched from their cramped positions, and Doll lifted their legs to allow the chain to fully retract into the floor. All that was visible now were the manacles. Giving Kairo a bright smile, Doll stood up. “Let me brush your hair for you,” they cajoled. 

“That sounds nice,” Kairo mused. “No one has brushed my hair for a long time. Let me just…” Kairo dropped to the floor gently and, eyeing Wras like he was a snake she didn’t want to wake up, she slowly wiggled under the bed. Doll saw Wras smirk, but he didn’t do anything; Kairo was able to grab some clothes from under the bed, and she threw a pair of shorts to Doll. “Put that on.” The shirt, she kept for herself, and Doll inspected the pair of shorts. 

“Okay,” they said finally, stepping into them. Their hips were wider than Kairo’s, but they fit alright even though they were a little snug. Kairo turned around, deciding that Wras with his eyes closed offered more privacy than Doll; she peeled her wet shirt off, and Doll looked with curiosity at the tattoos on her back. They didn’t know she had such beautiful artwork on her body! It made Doll a little jealous that their porcelain skin would probably not accept ink… 

The tattoo Kairo had was of a butterfly’s wings, done in intricate and beautiful browns, golds, and red colors. There was something strangely lifelike about it, and Doll stared at it to figure out why it made them uneasy. The way it moved was different from the way Kairo’s muscles were moving as she started pulling the shirt on, and Doll’s last glimpse before the shirt fell they finally figured out what was bothering them. “Your tattoo is moving!” They said. “On its own!” It was fascinating and weird, and Doll loved it. 

“Huh? Oh,” Kairo said. She hastily pulled her shirt all the way down before Wras could open his eyes and see her exposed breasts again, then turned to face Doll. “They’re my wings. When I’m in this form, that’s where they go, but…” she bit her lip. “They haven’t come out in a while, so they’re anxious to stretch and fly.” 

“I hope you can fly soon,” Doll told her while she sat down in her chair to rest—and allow Doll to start combing their fingers through her hair. Tangled as it was, it remained soft. “Can you teach me how to braid?”

“Yeah, sure.” Kairo reached up to unravel one of the golden braids in her hair while Doll got all the tangles out. It took them a while, because Kairo had a _lot_ of hair, but they passed the time talking about some of the adventures Kairo had been on—fascinating tales of sea monsters and mermaids and all kinds of wonderful things Doll wished they could see. Doll even managed to get Kairo to laugh sometimes, which filled their chest with a warm glow. They were making Kairo happy, and making her feel cared for. 

When there were no more knots, Kairo patiently taught Doll how to do braids—even braiding a small strip of their hair for them. In return for brushing her hair, Kairo healed Doll’s wounds. It was like having a best friend, and they could both almost pretend this was just a sleepover if captain Wras hadn’t been laying in her bed, chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm. Neither of them could tell if he was asleep, but Kairo guessed no, and wasn’t going to chance pissing him off by doing something he would call stupid.

Eventually he opened his eyes and sat up, stretching. “Alright, kids. As fun as it is listening to you giggle like schoolchildren, I’m bored. Back on the floor,” he told Kairo. She looked like he’d just made her swallow something foul, and she hesitated because she didn’t want to go back to holding the chains for hours and hours. She was tired… 

“How will she sleep if you make her hold the chains?” Doll asked him. They hovered over her protectively, staying between her and Wras. 

The captain shrugged. “I’ll let her sleep eventually. You’re going back in the cage. I have shit to do, and neither of you can be left alone.”

“Ugh, the cage is so boring, though.” Doll groaned. “Can’t we just stay in the room with you? She needs to sleep and I’ll die of boredom in there,” 

“You’re both fucking annoying,” Wras grumbled, standing up from Kairo’s bed. “Fine. You’re both getting cuffed, though.” Using his strength, he easily shoved the light Doll aside and grabbed Kairo tightly, twisting her hands behind her back. “Isn’t it nice having a friend to stick up for you? You get to sleep in the nicest bed this ship has to offer—mine. Gyahaha,” he laughed, shoving the two of them out the door and down the hallway. 

As much as she’d tried to hide it, Kairo was definitely exhausted, and she was looking forward to sleeping in a bed—even if that bed was Wras’. Doll, free from Wras’ manhandling, happily led the way to the captain’s room, glad they could secure a nice place to sleep for Kairo. They couldn’t think of someone who deserved it more than the hardworking, pretty butterfly woman.


End file.
